Icy Nights
by Cat Steven
Summary: The Bears are trying to sleep through an icy night. When that does not work, they try lots of activities along with a sad Chloe and Ice Bear…
1. Strange Dreams

**Hello guys, welcome to my first We Bare Bears Fan Fiction. The lyrics and characters belong to Daniel Chong…I'm actually cold as I'm writing this, lol. Onto the story ~**

* * *

Chapter One: Strange Dreams

Ice Bear held his axe tight to his body as he slept in the icy freezer. Luckily in San Francisco, California, it was a snowy, icy night – one of Ice Bear's favorites. He dreamed about his childhood. In his dream he heard a song – a quite familiar one, sung by Dia Frampton…here are the lyrics.

* * *

 **Song Title: I Have Time**

 **Verse 1: The lake sorta knows me**

 **Was it you who promised time?**

 **Verse 2: Take me to a land so green**

 **So you'll stay a while**

 **Verse 3: Please take me there**

 **I'm ready**

 **Verse 4: The ship sways but the heart is steady**

 **I**

 **Have**

 **Time**

* * *

While Ice Bear dreamed, different images and scenes flashed through his mind. During verse one; he saw a small polar bear clinging onto an axe, curled up into a ball sitting on an ice berg. During verse two; Ice Bear saw a small panda about to enter a Greenland of forest and bamboo. During verse three; Ice Bear saw a scene of a Grizzly bear's mother getting shot. The bear got rescued, and went on a ship a few days later to have some fun. Then there were three bears at the end, a Polar bear, a Grizzly bear, and a panda clutching each other, shivering, crying. They were sitting on top of a Grandfather clock.

Even though Ice Bear almost never cries, he did that night when he woke up. It was very sad for him to be reminded of his childhood, from when they were abandoned bears, but became friends and then brothers since they were so close. While Ice Bear was still thinking about this dream and what it could mean, he heard small footsteps. He buried himself in his shoulders so whoever was there couldn't see him crying, but he held his axe close to him so if there was a killer or something there; he could defend himself and his brothers.

When he thought he stopped crying for good, he opened the fridge. He saw a small figure none other than Chloe Park. She saw Ice Bear's face streaked with tears, and she gasped. She ran over into the freezer and jumped onto Ice Bear, clinging onto him like a frightened cub (Ice Bear made sure to keep the axe out of her way). She was wearing a heavy, thick jacket because it was 6PM and freezing. Luckily she was able to convince her parents to have a sleepover with the bears, because it was snowing outside and it was so bad her parents couldn't drive over to pick her up.

Chloe spoke, but her voice sounded muffled as she buried her head in his fur. "What happened?" she asked, but it sounded more like gibberish. Luckily Ice Bear was able to decode what she was saying. "Ice Bear had a painful dream," he said. Chloe hurried over to the stove to prepare some tea. She brewed some water and added a tea bag, feeling sad (I don't know how to make tea \ (^_^) /, lol). She massaged away stress from his shoulders as the tea brewed. When the kettle made little whirring sounds, she took a cup from one of the cupboards and poured some tea in. It was Ice Bear's favorite: Icy Night's Mint Chocolate. It sounded weird but it tasted so good during cold nights.

Ice Bear got up from the freezer and sat on one of the chairs. He quietly said a grateful "Thank you, Chloe." and accepted the tea after letting it cool a bit. He could taste the mint chocolate in the hot (good enough to drink) tea. He usually drank it cold but warm tea is good enough to soothe almost everyone. His mouth instantly felt dry from thinking more about the dream, but he didn't want to seem greedy, so instead of drinking the beverage in gulps (like Grizzly), he took a sip at a time.

Chloe looked as sad as Ice Bear while he drank the soothing liquid. It was so strange to see her friend as an emotional wreck. Well, he was emotionless, so this was the closest to being emotional in a long time, but still emotional nonetheless. It was such a weird experience, but Chloe had to find a way to cheer him up. Even though she really tried not to, she started crying quietly. Ice Bear could still hear her.

He immediately set down the tea but he made sure to be careful so the liquid didn't slosh over the cup and onto the table. He went over to Chloe and gave her a tight bear hug (no pun intended), and it instantly made him feel better when Chloe hugged back. A few minutes later, they were still hugging of course, but Chloe was crying harder. It was so much harder that Grizz and Panda could hear it from their rooms.

* * *

Panda was watching a Sailor Moon DVD, when he suddenly heard crying. He quickly woke up Grizz and they headed to the area where they heard the sad, miserable crying. They saw Chloe clutching Ice Bear, sobbing unhealthily, and they looked surprised to see Ice Bear crying too. They had Chloe make sure to explain everything from scratch, and they decided to try to find some activities to cheer up the two and themselves.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one for "Icy Nights"! I tried pressing ENTER on the keyboard two times during paragraphs so hopefully it won't look too squished! Tell me if you like the idea or not. Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Dream Discussions

**Welcome back to "Icy Nights"! This is going to be amazing! Let's get onto the chapter ~. (By the way, if you're wondering, the cover photo is from "MorgueFile". I have a big profile update, so please check it if you haven't! Any translations will be at my author's notes at the ending of the chapter. Onto the story ~.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dream Discussions

After Grizz and Panda sat down with a hot mug of cocoa, they started to discuss the mysterious dream Ice Bear had. Maybe it had some kind of hidden meaning behind it? But when Chloe was about to start off reading from the NOTES app on her phone (Ice Bear typed out a description since he doesn't like to talk much), she quickly glanced at Ice Bear, who was acting very unusual. For example, he was crying harder – even if he was a very quiet crier, they could decipher from the way his tears were spilling out – this time they were fast. A light blushed entered his face as everyone stared at him.

Chloe leaned over towards Panda's direction to whisper to him. "Panda," she whispered, "don't stare at him. It really won't help him." Panda nodded and passed the message down to Grizz. Grizz nodded, and looked away from him. His blush faded away and he was now back to his usual whipped cream color. "Well, Chloe, start reading, please," Grizz said, gulping down half of his beverage. After clearing her throat, Chloe began to read the description Ice Bear quickly typed on her phone.

"Ok," Chloe said when she finished reading, "does this sound familiar to your memories prior to your young age?" Right when she finished asking, the bears didn't reply. They were just too stunned to say anything. Finally, Grizz was able to speak something. "Maybe it does resemble something…" he concluded, stroking his chin. Even though it was real life, Ice Bear slapped his right paw with his left one to see if this was a dream. Of course it wasn't. Hence his strength, he winced in pain but not too noticeably. Luckily no one noticed. Or at least he had thought that.

Chloe tugged on Ice Bear's arm. "Ice," she said, "I need to tell you something." Ice Bear nodded and leaned down to Chloe so she could whisper the urgent message to him. She spoke it in Korean, so this is what she said: "얼음, 괜찮을 거야. 물론, 꿈 은 당신을 다치게 하고 과거 의 당신을 생각 나게 하지만, 당신은 당신에게 얻을 수 있도록 할 수 있습니다. 나는 저를 약속 하고 형제 유지하고 당신을 보호 하고, 당신을 사랑 하고 당신을 돌봐 줄 것입니다. 당신은 있어? 우리는 당신이 알고 , 당신을 사랑합니다 , 나는 당신이 알고 싶어요 . 우리는 서로의 안전 을 유지 합니다 . 그냥 좋아, 그 꿈 을 잊지 하려고?" ("Eol-eum , gwaenchanh-eul geoya. Mullon, kkum eun dangsin-eul dachige hago gwageo ui dangsin-eul saeng-gag nage hajiman, dangsin-eun dangsin-ege eod-eul su issdolog hal su issseubnida. Naneun jeoleul yagsog hago hyeongje yujihago dangsin-eul boho hago, dangsin-eul salang hago dangsin-eul dolbwa jul geos-ibnida. Dangsin-eun iss-eo? Ulineun dangsin-i algo, dangsin-eul salanghabnida, naneun dangsin-i algo sip-eoyo. Ulineun seoloui anjeon eul yuji habnida. Geunyang joh-a, geu kkum eul ij-ji halyeogo?") The reason she had spoken the message in Korean is because if Panda and Grizz heard the message, they could not translate it. Ice Bear was too rattled to decipher it, but since he studied every language well, he knew as she spoke it, it was something about her and his brothers loving and supporting him and that the dream shouldn't get to him. As Chloe spoke the last word, Ice Bear felt a large, heart-warming feeling spreading throughout the body. At first he had gone from a silent, Polar-bear cub, to a successful, friendly and caring younger sibling (in case you don't know, in the WBB Wiki, it was confirmed Grizz was the oldest, Panda was the middle child, and Ice Bear was the youngest).

Ice Bear knew someday a little counseling, warm food, and a cold bed (his fridge) would be needed to help him become soothed in a situation. Ice knew that he could trust his brothers and Chloe. But after all these years, he had never known something like this could ever occur. When he had went through painful memories, he had thought the past was dead, even though in a deep part of him he knew that it would be a big, huge part of his life.

Ice Bear shivered. Even though he loved seeing Panda, Grizz, and Chloe, he felt he needed to be alone to think about this particular situation. He quickly glanced at everyone. Grizz was smiling at Ice Bear, giving him a thumbs up. Panda had his earbuds plugged into the laptop he'd recently brought downstairs, and his eyes were glued to the screen. He gave a blunt thumbs-up while staring at the Sailor Moon special episode premiere that had been uploaded on Smooch Cartoon (parody of Kiss-Cartoon, if you can't tell). Chloe was smiling nervously at Ice Bear. _Ice Bear thinks a child should not witness the pain of a past,_ Ice Bear thought, shaking his head. He quietly told Chloe he was going to rest in the fridge for a bit. She nodded. "You should take time to settle down," she said. As Ice Bear went in the fridge, closed the door, and let the cool icy temperature bathe and soothe him, he thought about what had just happened. Chloe went over to the two bears. "We should surprise him," she said, motioning to the fridge. Panda and Grizz nodded (Panda could hear, even with his earbuds in). They started going into Grizz and Panda's room, equipping necessary supplies for the activity they were preparing for…

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I will update "Welcome Home, Little Pup" and "All That Glitters" in a little bit! See you then! Translation for Chloe's speech to Ice Bear: "Ice, it's going to be okay. Sure, a dream could hurt you and remind you of the past, but you can't let that get to you. I promise me and your brothers will stay and protect you, and love you and take care of you. You got that? We love you, you know, and I want you to know that. We'll keep each other safe. Just try to forget that dream, okay?")**


	3. Sleepover Fun (Or Pain?)

**Welcome to chapter three for Icy Nights! In this chapter the Bears and Chloe are playing sleepover games! Thanks to ChocolateBar2013 for giving me ideas for this chapter! And to that very kind guest who said they were very sweet to him, thank you! I did my best to make it seem that way. Onto the story ~**

Chapter Three: Sleepover Fun (Or Pain?)

Chloe smiled and looked down at their hard work. "Ok, so this isn't exactly the surprise. I haven't figured it out yet! But hopefully he'll like this." Chloe headed to the fridge and knocked on the door. Ice Bear shifted and opened the door to see a small little girl. "Chloe," he said. "Hey!" Chloe said. "Come and join us!" she motioned toward the mess of games with her head, and Ice Bear gave a small smile. He went over to the area where Grizz and Panda were sitting while Chloe followed him. He sat down. "Okay, so what do you want to do first?" she asked gently, patting his back. He shrugged, as if saying it didn't matter. "Okay," Chloe said. "How about the question and answer station? I wrote one question for each of you! You have to read it off of the card!" Smiling, she handed a card to each bear. Panda fidgeted with his card nervously while Grizz began to sweat. "OK, how about Ice goes first?" Chloe asked, bouncing gently.

Ice Bear gave a weak smile and read his card silently to himself. His eyes were the size of saucers when he finished reading. Panda, Chloe, and Grizz began to laugh warmly when they saw his reaction and Chloe carefully took the card from him and showed it to the Bears. "Can you laugh?" it said, and an Anonymous person had written the question. "Ice Bear can laugh," Ice Bear said quietly, "but he only does on special occasions," he admitted. Once, on Chloe's birthday, she told Ice Bear her birthday wish. It was for him to laugh! Even though he found it very uncomfortable due to his monotone voice, he attempted a small laugh. It sounded sarcastic, but he couldn't help it. Now, everyone was laughing and couldn't stop. Well, Ice Bear was just grinning. It was very heart-warming to see a grin coming from him. Chloe gently set down the card next to him. "Panda, it's your turn," Chloe said. "Um, ok," he replied, and read the card. He looked confused but then a huge blush entered his face. It read: "Do you have a girlfriend?" Chloe had written it. "NO," Panda muttered, "not YET." His sourness made Chloe and Grizz giggle uncomfortably. Lastly, Grizz had to read his card. "Can we be friends?!" it read, and it was asked by a kid from the birthday party the bears crashed with the ice cream cake.

"HECK YEAH," Grizz replied. He grabbed some soda bottles from the fridge and laughed. "My friend and I have to party tonight!" "Grizz, it's almost like 10PM, usually when a party ends!" Panda muttered in annoyance. Sighing, Grizz put the soda back and sat down quietly. "Well, maybe he can text or something," Grizz said, shrugging. It was somehow funny how his goofy, outgoing personality could unleash in such a short amount of time. It was remarkable, too. He was such a character with a unique personality, and yet Ice Bear is sure he would never have such an outgoing personality like his brother. It would be unusual if the Bears ever switched personalities. Grizz, who'd use emotion in all of his talking, would be weird with Ice Bear. Due to his monotone voice, he only has the ability to speak in a dull tone, and as a result his laughing sounded sarcastic or strange.

The Q&A game was officially over. Chloe was planning to do a "Would You Rather" game. She was about to ask Grizz something, but she saw him lying down on his side. "Aw dang it, he's asleep!" she whisper-shouted. Luckily, Grizz wouldn't be cranky and tired while they were playing. She cleared her throat and was about to ask Panda something, when she heard Grizz mumbling something. He was mostly mumbling words hard to distinguish, gibberish, and only a few understandable words. He looked like he was clutching an object larger than him. "Fireman," he said. "Tree…MOMMY!" he shook with fear. Ice Bear and Chloe were confused. Panda was zoning out on his Sailor Moon soundtrack from his phone. Grizz was crying when he woke up.

"Grizz, tell me what's wrong!" Chloe said. "Please!" "M-mommy dead," he whimpered. It seemed as if he was still sleeping. But "mommy dead"? What in the world could that mean? Grizz had never told anyone his backstory. Chloe inferred and guessed that Grizz's mother died when he was young. But…how? Chloe remembered when her parents told her the story of a bear shooting. It took place before she was born. She could almost hear her mother's exact words: "There was one special Grizzly bear left behind. His mother must have heard the gunshots. She took him to the tree so he could at least have somewhere safe to stay. She went towards the woods to investigate. When the Grizzly heard a gunshot, he cried. His mother had gotten shot. There she was, in a pool of blood…she got taken away by the hunters, unfortunately, while the Grizzly bear cried uncomfortably. It is not known if he had gotten help, but no one heard anything about him ever since."

It was an emotional story. Grizz looked as if a vacuum worked in reverse and blew wind all over him. Chloe gave him a huge hug. Then Panda. Then Ice Bear. The four hugged each other until they felt it was right for them to let go. They started to comfort him, and Grizz felt soothed as he was bathed by their kind words. Once they let go, Ice Bear was appalled by the sudden emotion flooding him. He went in the fridge once again, and sighed as the cool air bathed over him. He closed his eyes, and could almost see himself standing in a wintery area, heading towards an ice castle. Suddenly, he was asleep and dreaming about it.

"While he's sleeping, let's plan his surprise," Chloe said, and she and Grizz and Panda began to plan the surprise while Ice Bear slept and dreamt peacefully inside of the freezing, wintery wonderland.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now, I'm going to work on a new story! Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Something's Wrong

**Welcome back, people! It feels so good to write for this again. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while; my schedule's filled and I try to get other things done first. Anyways, enjoy! In this chapter, something happens and Icy takes care of it, while the other Bears and Chloe plan the surprise, but there's more to it! Thanks again to ChocolateBar2013 for helping me with the first part! Onto the story ~**

Chapter Four: Something's Wrong

Ice Bear was awoken by a strange sound. _What was that?_ He just wanted to continue sleeping, but being the responsible brother he was, something had to be done. He opened the fridge with slight but very thin fear. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked. "Aren't you tired?" "Ice Bear heard a sound," he said, "and Ice Bear needs to do something about it." "Okay," Chloe said. "I'll make you some tea. It's really cold out there." Ice Bear nodded, and headed outside. He saw a raccoon gnawing the garbage lid, failing to get it open. _Do I really have to do with this?_ He just decided to take the raccoon off of the lid. There was a zero percent chance of him getting rabies. "Are you my mother?" the raccoon asked. The question suddenly took Ice Bear by surprise. _What should I do? I can't just leave it there._ Ice Bear always had an extra room, and he took the raccoon inside and put her in the room. She slept peacefully. "Ice Bear will let the raccoon stay," he said to himself, "at least until their parent comes back." This was the most he'd talked in a very long time. He headed to the kitchen, where Grizz, Panda, and Chloe were. "I made you some tea!" Chloe said, handing him a cup. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, but the warm tea would do him some good. He accepted the mug.

"What was it?" Panda asked, disconnecting his headphones from his laptop. "Just an animal, probably," Chloe said hurriedly. "Anyways, Icy, go back to sleep or something! Activity planning isn't finished just yet!" she fibbed. Ice Bear just went back in the fridge, unaware of how awkward the situation was. Back in the living room, Chloe and Grizz and Panda were planning something. "What should we do?" Chloe whispered urgently. Her heartbeat was so loud; her friends back in Korea could probably hear it clearly. "Oh, we could blast a Sailor Moon album!" Panda exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sure anime isn't enough to heal emotional trauma, Panda," Grizz said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you watched one of those sappy annoying movies one time! And I usually _like_ those!" Panda muttered angrily. "Whatever," Grizz fumed. Even though he was a friendly bear, he often had huge mood swings. "Guys, calm down," Chloe said. "This is important! Don't you care for Icy's feelings?" "YES!" Panda and Grizz screamed. "Good," Chloe said. "Something's wrong. Should we take him to a counselor or something?" "He's too shy," Grizz said. "That's the problem. Even if it isn't the obvious, he's definitely shy." "He barely talks," Panda said, sighing. "Well, he and I are so close. Maybe I can talk to him," Chloe said. She blankly hopped off of the couch and knocked on the fridge. "Icy, we need to talk," she said. Ice Bear quickly hopped out, closed the door, and carried Chloe to Panda's room. It was the neatest room he felt they could situate in.

"Icy, how are you doing?" she asked. "And I know you don't like to talk a lot, but I'm going to have you answer a few questions, so try to do your best, okay?" Ice Bear nodded, as if he was doing well. "Come on! I _know_ you can talk!" Chloe said, smiling. Ice Bear gave a quick sloppy smile, but was back in quiet mode. "Okay. Icy, what's wrong?" Her expression grew more serious. Ice Bear was speechless. A wave of dread wafted throughout the room, and it made Chloe feel sick to her stomach. She clutched it and moaned, but there was no way she was going to throw up – she wasn't that sick. "Chloe," Ice Bear said, reaching for her. _She's probably experiencing nausea from the odd emotion in the room,_ he thought. "I'm fine," she said weakly. "Don't worry about me. Tell me what's wrong." She had a seat on Panda's bed. "And just tell me more about your dream, Icy! You'll feel better!"

If Ice Bear was going to feel better, than that's exactly what he did. He shyly explained all of the visuals; the baby polar bear sitting on the ice berg alone, the little panda passing through the bamboo forest filled with greenery, the little grizzly bear waddling alone and watching his mother get killed in front of him, his heartbeat loud, and the three bears sobbing while hugging each other, sitting on top of the Grandfather clock. "I am so sorry, Icy," Chloe said. "This sounds so scary, but I have to say one thing: Try and get therapy appointments, or hire a health counselor." Ice Bear couldn't bear having to talk with a counselor, no pun intended. He would not like it. It terrified him to sometimes even talk to his own brothers. There were many reasons he never talked, and he just unthinkingly rummaged the scary thoughts down beneath the surface. This trauma, or dilemma, has started pulling the thoughts up to shore.

"Icy, it's okay to think about it," Chloe said. "Your future will be bright. You don't have to talk. Talk when you need to, or want to. We believe in you." Ice Bear teared up. He hasn't gotten this much advice before, especially from a ten year old girl. He remembered getting abandoned by his mother. He didn't want to remember how, or why. As a cub, he was just sailing alone on an ice berg, watching the world while starving to death and barely surviving, but he made it. If he had to, he would get help, but even Chloe and Panda and Grizz knew that something inside of Ice Bear completely shattered, and even though it was getting fixed, it wouldn't be completely healed whole forever. Every night he would curl up in the fridge, letting his past haunt him and torment his dreams. Every dream he had, was a puzzle piece. It all together made his past. He always thought the past was nothing. This night changed his life forever.

Ice Bear stayed silent while Chloe massaged the stress out of his tensing muscles. "It's okay, Icy," Chloe said. "You don't have to say any more than you want to. I'm not going to force your decisions." Already, she sounded very mature and helpful. She loved to help Icy, and assist him with anything. He was glad she was staying for the night, and he was glad she wasn't leaving until Sunday night. It was Friday night when this happened. Even if Ice Bear was an emotional wreck, he let the wonderful memories sway all around him. He and Chloe hugged each other quickly, and when Ice Bear found the raccoon's mother and returned the raccoon and headed back to his nap in the fridge, Chloe continued planning his surprise with Grizz and Panda.

 **I hope you're excited, everyone! It's sad to say, but this story is going to end soon, so grab your nearby box of tissues when reading the next ones! As a result of the misery, I'm not going to confirm how many chapters we have left. WARNING: PREPARE YOUR FEELS. THE ENDING IS A HUGE TRIGGER TO YOUR FEELS. Stay tuned for chapter five!**


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Welcome, everyone! Today is chapter five! I'm going to do a different intro today. Let's get onto the story!**

Chapter Five: Hidden Feelings

Ice Bear sat there, curled up in the fridge. What were they planning? Now, it was Saturday night, chillier than last night. Ice Bear refused to say anything more. He closed his eyes, and drifted into his usual wintery wonderland. When he was twenty years in bear years, he learned how to speak different languages. In this dream, it took place in Antarctica, his home. The language was weird. It was a mix of Japanese, Korean, and Thai. He couldn't even translate correctly. Since Ice Bear was gifted and spoke Multilanguage, he usually could translate anything. He was like a walking, talking dictionary, except his words were all stuffed inside. All of his feelings tried to hide that night. It didn't work. His dream began to end, and when he woke up, he watched some women skating on ice from his television. The soothing sound of the skates scratching the ice was usually nice, but now it was just scary. It sounded like evil, irritating laughter. Why would he hear laughter? There was nothing to be laughed at. He just decided to climb to his luxury bathroom instead. There was a TV there, except the speakers were better and it was gold and came with headphones. He didn't need to use the bathroom, but the extra television was nice. He twisted open the cap covering it, and climbed down. Maybe he would watch one of those annoying talk shows Grizz and Panda seemingly enjoyed. _Ellen, Jimmy Kimmel, Jimmy Fallon._ He selected _Ellen_ , and sat on a stool to watch it. He put it there because he needed it to fix something.

Back in the living room, Chloe gasped. "I've GOT it!" she screamed excitedly, and did a little dance. "We could have a family party! I can bake a cake! I can bring some movies, and everything!" "That's an amazing idea!" Grizz and Panda replied in unison. "Alright," Chloe said. "I learned how to bake a cake when I was in Kindergarten! What does Icy like?" "He barely eats anymore," Grizz said with a worried expression, "but he likes mint stuff." "How about you bake a thin chocolate mint cake?" Panda suggested. "He likes chocolate, and he loves mint." "I'll do it!" Chloe said. "I'll go shopping. It's only six! I'll be safe with my parents." She unpacked her phone, and dialed her mother's number. "Hello, mom!" Chloe said cheerfully. "Hi, Chloe," Mrs. Park replied. "Is something wrong?" "No, ma'am," Chloe replied. "A friend who I'm staying with has gone through a lot last night. I'm going to have a party for him, and bake him a cake!" "A boyfriend, Chloe?" her mom replied in a teasing tone. "No, no, no!" Chloe replied, blushing, while Grizz and Panda laughed. "A friend of mine!" she said. "I want to bake him a thin chocolate mint cake." "We can bring one, because we don't want the cake to go to waste after what happened," her mom said, "which, of course, was when we bought the cake but never ate it. Your father and I would love to bring it." "Thank you!" Chloe replied thankfully. "You're welcome, sweetie," her mother said. "I'll drop it off in a little bit. Bye, honey." "Bye, mom!" Chloe pressed end, and put her phone away. There was still something rummaging through her thoughts. Even if they were all having fun and games, what if Ice Bear was hiding something? It wouldn't be surprising, but it would be if it was something much worse… _his feelings_? Before she got to know him, Icy had always reminded her of a stale cookie – delicious, but hard and quiet. Now, he reminded her of cotton candy – sweet and sugary, with a special personality inside.

Inside of the fridge, Ice Bear was sucking on a Popsicle. There was mostly stuff you had to heat up in the freezer, and frozen pastries were his only option, like fudge-sicles and ice cream. He had always told himself to try and stay calm, although it was impossible. He heard the freezer's wind hustle around him aggressively, stinging his cheeks and bringing a bright red blush to them. Winter had always been his favorite season, and usually he was overjoyed and made his favorite tea for himself and his brothers. Usually, Ice Bear preferred coffee, but even the Star Bills vanilla mocha couldn't win against his favorite tea. He was so shaky and disturbed; he probably couldn't even manage to make a cup. Remembering Chloe's tea, he got out of the fridge, threw away his Popsicle stick, and poured himself a cup of it. He went to what the raccoon's room was, but since she was returned to her mother, she wasn't there anymore. He sat on the bed, and drank the hot tea while watching the glimmering snow fall. The tea warmed his insides, and burned his paws, but he didn't care. The glimmering night was indeed radiant. He was so interested, he even approached the window, mug in hand, and touched the window with his available paw. "Snow," he said at the breathtaking sight. He was fascinated at the beautiful sight. He bet the snow tasted like mint frosting. He would have given anything to have some mint chocolate cake right then, but he knew it wouldn't just appear on the windowsill. It would appear anywhere when pigs flew, obviously. He sighed while admiring the snowflakes falling.

He had been hurt that previous night. His memories of the past were mostly painful and upsetting, it was usually what you would see in a movie like "The Fault In Our Stars", or something like that. He couldn't help that he was abandoned. It was sad. Nobody should ever experience what he had gone through. His painful memories tortured the inside of him. It sucked out all of his happiness and replaced it with a big, giant bowl of sorrow. It was a dream he would never, ever forget.

 **Okay, I hope the chapter wasn't too triggering for your heart, but keep in mind you WILL need a box of tissues for when I publish the last chapter. It is so triggering it will make me cry myself. Stay tuned for chapter six!**


	6. And All to a Good Night

**GUEST REVIEWS RESPONSES:**

 **JA75 – Thank you so much! And I loved the episode! It explains a lot! I like Chloe and Ice Bear's relationship (I don't ship it of course for reasons) so I like to write the two like best friends! ^^**

 **Ishu - I appreciate your excitement! Thanks so much! I have a feeling you'll love this chapter, and same with everybody else who supports this story.**

 **Sarah – Haha, thank you so much! I really like tea, but knowing Ice Bear likes mint and chocolate, his favorite tea would probably be mint and chocolate lol. I personally like sweet tea a LOT. What's your favorite ~?**

 **For people who have accounts – I reply to reviews with private message, but since the guests don't have accounts I reply to them in stories.**

 **Welcome back to the very last chapter of Icy Nights! Are you ready? PREPARE TO GET TRIGGERED. MY RECCOMENDED WEAPONS ARE A TISSUE BOX. Onto the story!**

Chapter Six: And All to a Good Night

Ice Bear sat curled up in the fridge with mixed emotions. Earlier, he had left the room and come back into the fridge. He heard yelling, laughing, and giggling in the background. What were they doing? He sat up with alert, opened the fridge, and walked to the living room, expecting them to be playing a silly game, like Ring-Around-a-Rosy, but what he saw before him was surprising. He didn't expect what was standing before him. He even managed to gasp – but it sounded like a heavy breath/sigh. He even started crying. Here is what the flattered polar bear saw on this cold night: He saw a party-looking spa decorated room. It smelled of blooming flowers in the spring, and there were rose petals sparkled around the room. There was even meditation music playing in the background. There was spa-decorated furniture, too, and lit candles in the dark, cold room, which smelled of vanilla, mint, cinnamon, and pumpkin spice, all separated but an odd combination in one room. Panda and Grizz and Chloe had two presents each in their arms, and there was a big, giant cake on the table. _All for me?_ He thought, as he watched Chloe, Grizz, and Panda start a gift pile. "Would you like to open them?" Chloe asked. "Open them!" they all chanted, except for Icy. Ice Bear picked up the smallest gift, marked sloppily, and smiled. Obviously, Grizz had made it. He used his claws to open the gift. Inside was a framed photo of the trio doing a bear stack, and Ice Bear was holding a white, grey/gray with white, and brown heart-shaped kite. He cherished the gift. The next gift from Grizz was a box of different candy canes – red and white, red and green, red and blue, and more. He thanked Grizz with a gentle hug, and Grizz not too hard hugged him back. Panda shyly handed him delicately packaged gifts. After opening them, Ice Bear learned that one was a miniature glass figure of them doing a bear stack (with Chloe on top) and the other gift was a music box that played Ice Bear's favorite songs. He gently set them aside with the other ones, and gave Panda a gentle hug. Knowing his brother wasn't usually a hugger, he was too flattered to hug back. Chloe's gifts look like it spent two hours to wrap one. He opened one, expecting a little card or something, but it was so fragile and beautiful he was shocked. It was a little glass platter (not for eating) and it had little bear paw prints on it saying "We are a beary blessed family." It had the bears on the corner with Chloe smiling next to them. The next gift was a cleaner for the platter. Ice Bear tried not to get emotional, but he couldn't help it. He gently set it and the cleaner with the other beautiful gifts.

"Ice Bear thanks you all," he said with a shaky voice, unusual for someone with a monotone voice. He could only speak in one tone as mentioned before. Even if he sounded bored, he never was. He was usually good at controlling his emotions, unlike many people. "You deserve it, Icy. You do so much to keep the family together, so we decided to do something in return. We want to help you recover from that dream, and it will take talking to a therapist, but I know somebody who is amazing. Her name is Dr. Louisa, and she's very good with introverts – I'd know because I am one, too," Chloe said, putting a hand on Ice Bear's arm. "We're all unstable sometimes. It's going to be okay." Her gentle, soothing words and voice reassured Ice Bear. He felt better. More than better – almost amazing! Like, like an energetic start. Maybe he could finally feel better. But there was still that uneven broken part that would never be completely fixed. It would take a lifetime to fix it. He smiled, knowing that by the time he was forty years old it would be fixed. He was actually five, Panda was seven, and Grizz was eight. In bear years they were practically adults. Chloe was ten, if you were wondering, a child prodigy in her early semesters of college. Ice Bear looked at all of their happy faces. Grizz looked hyper, as usual, but happy. Panda looked sympathetic and calm and happy. Chloe looked sympathetic and happy, but she also looked proud. "How do you feel?" she asked gently. Ice Bear sat down on the couch next to her, while Grizz and Panda were on the opposite side of him. He was unable to answer, but he managed a smile. Everybody could tell that he was happy.

After a large party of cake and ice cream, it was time to go to bed. It was Chloe's final night because she had to go to school on Monday, and it was Saturday. She was being picked up in the afternoon the next day. Ice Bear calmly sat at the table, unaware of his surroundings. He had put his gifts in the extra room where the raccoon had recently stayed. He could hear the crickets chirping but singing a yet, lovely song. "It's going to be okay," Chloe's voice said in his head. Ice Bear crawled into the fridge and closed the door. He thought about all the trouble he'd gone through. Relaxing, he closed his eyes. The cool air soothed him like Chloe's and Panda's and Grizz's voice.

"The lake sort of knows me,

Was it you who promised time?

Take me to a land so green,

So she'll stay a while.

Please take me there,

I'm ready.

The ship sways but the heart is steady.

I

Have

Time."

Ice Bear smiled and fell fast asleep while everyone in the house was snoring away. While he slept, he let the cold breeze swirl over him while he saw the visuals. Something changed. In the last visual, instead of the three bears crying while standing on a Grandfather clock, they were laughing and clutching each other in a hug while the ghosts of their loved mothers watched nearby.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
